Social media services are typically internet based applications that provide users around the world with an opportunity to interact with other users and exchange content. Social media can take on many different forms, such as forums, blogs, social networks, video logs (vlogs), photograph and/or video sharing, wikis, and wall-posting. However, one thing the majority of social media services share is a requirement that users create accounts with verifiable information. Usually this verifiable information is a valid email address that the user must verify through some sort of verification scheme before the account is created. Typically, only one account can be associated with an email address and the average user may not maintain more than one active email account.
Users of social media services frequently use these services as a mechanism for expressing personal beliefs, feelings, and potentially strong viewpoints. However, sometimes these expressions may contain offensive or inflammatory messages that pose the risk of alienating and/or offending certain users. Due to this risk, users may be uncomfortable with sharing certain information or content using social media services because they do not want to risk offending friends, colleagues, and other acquaintances that may know the users personally. In some instances, personal friends of users may even be able to associate their social media accounts with them. Therefore, some users may wish to create additional accounts that are randomly generated to anonymously exchange content. However, the requirement of having a verifiable email account makes it difficult and time consuming to create more than one user account with any social media service.